You Could be Happy
by Milita Cullen
Summary: ―Todo se va a solucionar… ¿Sí? Sólo espera y verás. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte conmigo. Quédate, Edward. Quédate conmigo. Tenía tantas ganas de creerte, pero sabía que no era cierto. Éste era el final.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestado de Stephanie Meyer para que protagonizaran mi historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Bien, bien, bien. Se preguntarán qué es esto. **

**Bueno, este OS en realidad fue hecho para un concurso llamado "Shuffle Contest", organizado por Lady Cornamenta, fuera de fanfiction. Con mucho orgullo les cuento que gané el **_**tercer lugar**__**,**_** y como tal, me dieron premios (*¡wii!, saltitos de Alice*). Así que decidí publicar esta historia por dos razones: la primera es para mostrarles a ustedes la historia ganadora, y la segunda, es por respeto a los sentimientos y emociones que afloraron en mí al escribirla. Juro que jamás pensé que lloraría con una historia de mi autoría. **

**Sin más que decir, les dejo para que lean. :)**

**

* * *

**

…

**You Could be Happy**

**Snow Patrol**

…

―¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ―gritaste―. ¡No lo harás!

Llevabas varios minutos tratando de convencerme. Yo sólo te miraba. Impasible.

Saladas lágrimas corrían por tu cara, bañándote con el dolor que ahora sentías.

No sabía que decir, ya todo estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás y estaba seguro de ello. Nada de lo que pudiésemos decir o hacer en este momento cambiaría las cosas.

Me miraste y supiste que era inminente.

Lloraste aún más.

―No me dejes… por favor ―suplicaste con voz temblorosa―. Hazlo por mí, recuerda nuestros buenos momentos. Recuérdanos a ti y a mí. Juntos.

Claro que lo hacía. Aquellos recuerdos quemaban en mi memoria como fuego lento haciendo llagas en mi piel. Jamás podría olvidarlos u olvidarte. Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida y eso nadie ni nada lo puede negar.

Pero simplemente no había nada que hacer.

. . .

_Entraste a la cafetería cubierta con una inmensa bufanda blanca y sacudiéndote un poco la lluvia de tu cabello. Estabas empapada… y preciosa._

_Fuiste a la mesa contigua a la mía y te sentaste con un suspiro._

_―Hola._

_―Hola. ―respondiste con un rubor en tus mejillas._

_― ¿Te… te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?_

_―No lo sé… ―dudaste―. ¿Cómo puedo saber si eres algún tipo de psicópata acosador que me quiere hacer daño? ―Bromeaste conmigo, mordiéndote los labios para no reír. Incluso ahí, cuando nos conocimos, eras espontánea conmigo._

_―Tendrás que aventurarte. ―respondí, sonriéndote de vuelta―. ¿Te arriesgarás?_

_Una brillante sonrisa se formó lentamente en tu cara, calentándome hasta la última de mis células._

_―Siempre._

. . .

Mis pulmones dolían por la falta de aire. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba… te necesitaba.

Pero sabía que lo que yo sintiera podría cambiar el resultado de las circunstancias.

―Perdóname por favor. Sólo… sólo no me dejes. ―sollozaste, borrando bruscamente una de tus lágrimas con un manotazo, como si quisieras eliminar la tristeza de un golpe.

Pero no podías.

. . .

_―¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Habíamos hablado y hablado desde que salimos de la cafetería. Deambulamos por las calles conversando de todo y nada. Me impresionabas. Me encantabas. Me hacías reír._

_Te había encontrado en un mar de personas en este mundo. Tú, mi otra mitad. Lo sabía… lo podía sentir dentro de mí. Estabas hecha para mí._

_―¿Yo?_

_Reí ante tu inseguridad. _

―_No, la señora que está cruzando la calle… ¡Tú, por supuesto!_

_―Pero me conoces hace sólo unas pocas horas, no sé cómo tú podrías…_

_―Cariño, eso no fue lo que pregunté. ―bromeé contigo―. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Te mordiste el labio y agachaste tu cabeza, jugando nerviosamente con tus dedos. Te veías tan adorable y ni siquiera sabías que lo eras. Me miraste por debajo de tus pestañas y sonreíste._

_―Sí. Me gustaría mucho._

. . .

Y ahora llorabas. No me gustaba verte llorar. Me dolía el corazón cada vez que tu sufrimiento se manifestaba con lágrimas. Cuanto me gustaría poder llevarme tu dolor, solucionarlo todo.

Pero era imposible.

Ya no tenía solución.

―No, no, no… ―tus pequeñas manos se hicieron puños en mi camisa.

Más lágrimas.

Tu cabeza se agitaba de un lado a otro, negando sin cesar.

Negando lo innegable.

Negando.

Escuchaba mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos tal como una copa de cristal en una habitación sin muebles. Hacía eco y el sonido chocaba con las paredes, devolviéndome el doloroso retumbo. Mis latidos nunca fueron tan tormentosos.

Tenía que irme y a la vez dejarte ir.

Serás feliz, algún día. Simplemente no lo serás conmigo, pero lo lograrás.

Sé que lo harás.

. . .

_―Te amo. ―susurré sobre tus labios―. Creo que lo hice desde la primera vez que te vi al cruzar la puerta de la cafetería._

_Apoyaste tus suaves manos en mi nuca y cerraste el espacio entre nuestras bocas, besándome hasta dejarme sin aliento._

_―Yo también te amo ―confesaste con la voz quebrada. Era la primera vez que nos lo decíamos desde que estábamos juntos―. Te amo tanto que incluso duele._

. . .

Y lo hago aún. Te amo, incluso más desde que te lo dije por primera vez. Mi amor por ti ha crecido cada vez más al paso del tiempo. Nunca fui tan feliz, no desde la vez que te conocí. Eres tan especial, tan única. Me maravillaste el día a día.

. . .  
_  
__―¿Sabías que hay mariposas que viven sólo un día? ―preguntaste al ver uno de esos pequeños y coloridos insectos sobrevolar por nuestro campo visual._

_Estábamos acostados en el césped del parque. Te encantaba venir a ver los niños correr y oler el característico aroma de flores frescas y brisa primaveral._

_―No, no lo sabía. Pero entiendo que ellas viven antes como orugas, así que en realidad sus vidas son un poco más largas._

_―Pero como orugas saben que algún día van a ser mariposas. ―giraste tu cara hacia mí sin dejar de apoyar tu mejilla en mi pecho―. Quiero decir, ellas saben que hay algo mejor en este mundo, algo que las hará sentir plenas y felices. Es algo que buscan e incluso esperan pacientemente para lograr. Es el paso que divide su vida en dos._

_Te miré intensamente y esperé a que continuaras mientras acariciaba tu hombro de forma perezosa. Me encantaba escucharte hablar y saber qué estabas pensando. Nunca sabía qué saldría de tus labios._

_―Es como estar enamorada ―seguiste―. Tú sabes que el amor está allá afuera en el mundo. Antes de encontrarlo estás en pleno conocimiento que estás viviendo, pero es una vida a medias, porque sabes que lo que tienes puede ser mejor. Porque el amor te cambia y te hace feliz, te completa la vida que tenías antes. Y creo que aunque el amor dure un día, valdrá la pena toda la espera._

_Siempre fuiste una completa paradoja para mí; sencilla y compleja a la vez. Me maravillé al tener una bella mujer como tú al lado mío, no sabía que había hecho bien en este mundo para que me premiara con tu amor. Jamás dejaría de agradecerlo._

_. . .  
_

―Cariño… amor… soy yo. Mírame, soy yo. Podemos solucionarlo. Sólo pon de tu parte, sé que podemos hacerlo.

No podíamos, pero eso no lo querías entender.

―Mi vida… tú puedes. Tú puedes hacerlo. Podemos superar esto juntos. Sólo… sólo quédate conmigo.

. . .

_―Quiero helado._

_―¿Ahora? ―pregunté, mirando hacia abajo. Tú estabas apoyada en mi pecho viendo una película mientras yo leía un libro. Giraste tu cara hacia la mía y me sonreíste tal como a mí me gustaba. ― Cielo, son las 11 de la noche._

_―Por favor… ―hiciste un puchero y parpadeaste inocentemente. Al no ver amago mío de pararme tú acercaste tus labios a mi boca y los acariciaste cual tela de seda. Suave. Tentadora. Tan mía―. Por favor, por favor…_

_―Vas a ser mi muerte. _

_Sonreí justo antes de tomarte en mis brazos y besarte con todo el amor que te tenía. Nuestras lenguas danzaron a su ritmo conocido y me tragué cada uno de tus gemidos, saboreándolos con placer._

_Te separaste levemente, apoyando tus palmas en mi pecho para besar toda mi cara; mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi frente, mi barbilla y otra vez mis labios, plantando tiernos besos una y otra vez._

_―Te amo, ¿lo sabías?_

_―Lo sé. Yo también te amo. _

_No sabías cuanto te amo._

_―Tienes que acostumbrarte a los antojos. Imagínate cómo será cuando me embarace. Quizás quiera comida china con salsa de fresas a las 5 de la mañana. ―bromeaste mientras te parabas del sillón―. Y mi flamante marido tiene que levantarse. Es la regla._

_Te agarré de la cintura y atraje tu cuerpo al mío una vez más, haciéndote chillar de la sorpresa y reír con ganas._

_―Iría a la China a buscar tu comida si así lo quisieras. ―mordisqueé tu cuello, adorando la forma en que tu cuerpo siempre temblaba ante mi toque._

_Y sentí cada palabra. Quería darte el mundo y todas las estrellas. Quería darte todo. Tú lo merecías._

. . .

― Perdón, perdón… ― Repetías como un mantra a un susurro casi inaudible―. Perdóname… sólo… sólo quédate conmigo. Te amo… quédate.

Quería decirte que no era tu culpa, pero las palabras no podían salir. Aunque lo intentaba, no lo conseguía. Un muro se había formado en mi garganta, evitando cualquier deseo de hablar.

Quería recordarte cuando fuimos felices, recordarte lo perfectos que eran los días cuando estábamos juntos. Quería decírtelo, quería tocarte. Tenías que recordarlo para cuando yo me fuera. Debías saber lo mucho que te amo, aun cuando estuviésemos separados. Era necesario que lo supieses.

Te amo. Y eso era para siempre.

. . .

_―¿Estás feliz ahora? ―pregunté mirando hacia el frente. Habías comprado un helado gigante con chispas y salsa… todo de chocolate._

_―Siempre soy feliz contigo ―percibí la sonrisa en tu voz―. Pero si te refieres al helado, pues sí. Estoy contenta, muchas gracias._

_―No sé dónde metiste tamaña cantidad de dulce. Además te lo terminaste en tiempo record._

_Tomé tu mano izquierda con la mía y la llevé a mi boca, mordiendo suavemente tus nudillos para después besarlos uno a uno._

_―¿Sabes? He escuchado que el chocolate es afrodisíaco ―susurraste con voz enronquecida―. Creo que me gustaría llevar a la práctica esa teoría._

_Gemí miserablemente._

_―No puedo creer que me digas esto mientras manejo, pequeña provocadora ―di vuelta tu mano y planté un beso húmedo en el centro de la palma―. Al parecer tenemos un plan para el resto de la noche._

_―Entonces es una promesa ―dijiste con exagerada voz seria―. Y las promesas se cumplen._

_―Créeme. De ésta no te salvas._

_. . .  
_

Cuánto ansiaba en este momento en bromear otra vez contigo, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Quería abrazarte y besarte con todas mis fuerzas. Quería hacerte el amor y que tocaras el cielo con mis caricias.

―Vamos, bebé… no me dejes ahora ―tomaste mis manos con las tuyas, recordándome lo feliz que era cada vez que me tocabas. Sentir aquel suave hormigueo, como si una corriente eléctrica cruzara entre nuestra piel―. Quédate… por favor…

Tu y yo piel con piel… nunca podría cansarme de ello. Cerré mis párpados y saboreé el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez.

. . .  
_  
__Te adoré sólo como tú te lo merecías. Lamí, mordí y besé hasta el más recóndito milímetro de tu cuerpo, maravillándome con cada gemido de placer que me regalabas. Mi nombre nunca se escuchó tan dulce sino hasta que lo pronunciaste entre jadeos._

_Cuando me enterré en ti, me sentí en el paraíso. Tu cuerpo rodeándome me dejó casi ciego del éxtasis. Era el cielo y el infierno fusionándose para mi placer._

_―Oh, si… ―siseaste con los ojos cerrados._

_Yo necesitaba verte, necesitaba saber que esto era cierto._

_―Mírame, dulzura ―dije con la voz entrecortada, moviendo mis caderas en un vaivén sensual. Nos acoplábamos como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro―. Quiero verte mientras te amo._

_Me mostraste esos orbes luminosos que me quitaban el habla y enterraste tus uñas en mis hombros._

_―Te amo ―pronunciaste esas dos bellas palabras para luego sucumbir ante el placer._

_Un estremecimiento viajó por todo mi cuerpo y culminé contigo. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí conectado con alguien. Supe que eras mía, tal como yo era tuyo. Para siempre._

. . .

―¡Demonios, Edward! Abre los ojos y mírame.

Extrañaría tus hermosos ojos brillantes. Incluso ahora, bañados con lágrimas e hinchados de tanto llorar se veían deslumbrantes. Siempre tan expresivos, demostrando claramente tus emociones. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas de las que me enamoré de ti, tus ojos eran una nítida ventana hacia tu corazón.

Un libro abierto… sólo para mi lectura.

―Todo se va a solucionar… ¿Sí? ―tu voz temblaba ante el intento de mantenerla serena―. Sólo espera y verás. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte conmigo. Quédate, Edward. Quédate conmigo.

Tenía tantas ganas de creerte, pero sabía que no era cierto. Éste era el final.

. . .  
_  
__―¿Me amarás para siempre?_

_―E incluso más allá ― aseguré ―. Ni la muerte matará el amor por ti. Te amo con todo mi corazón._

. . .

Quería recordarte eso. Ni siquiera la muerte me impedirá amarte.

―Vas a estar bien. Estarás bien y podremos irnos a casa. Tendremos hijos, Edward. Tú y yo ―sonreíste y acariciaste mi cara―. Viviremos una larga vida juntos.

Tu ropa estaba empapada de sangre. Mi sangre. Tu toque temblaba en mi mejilla y tus lágrimas caían sobre mí. Peinaste mi cabello y acercaste tu boca a la mía.

―Te amo ―tus dulces labios se fundieron a los míos en un beso significativo―. Por favor… no me dejes.

Tu aliento se coló por mi garganta calentando mi espíritu. La llama de la vida ya no le quedaba mucho para extinguirse.

_«¡Cuidado!»_

El grito alarmado que salió desde el fondo de tu ser aún retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Cuidado. Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso quizás ese camión no se habría estrellado contra nuestro auto. Si mis reflejos hubiesen estado más alertas, el choque no habría ocurrido. Si hubiese parado en aquel semáforo amarillo, el resultado sería distinto.

Pero de nada servía ahora. De lo único que estaba feliz era que tú estabas sana y salva.

Mi luz. Mi amanecer. Mi vida. Tú vivirás por ambos y mantendrás nuestro amor en este mundo. Y algún día… volveremos a estar juntos. Lo sabía. Sabía que sería así.

―No, no, no… Cariño, no cierres los ojos. Quédate aquí. Vendrán con ayuda. Estarás bien.

Traté de sonreírte para tratar de mostrar que no tenía miedo. No me asustaba la muerte, sabía que este no era el final para ambos. Un amor así no podría terminar, tenía la certeza que en otro momento volveríamos a estar juntos. Sólo debía tener paciencia.

Mi pecho dolía y la punta de mis dedos hormigueaba. Cada vez me costaba más tomar aire.

―Piensa en cosas buenas, amor. Mantente conmigo. Piensa en lo lindos que serán nuestros hijos cuando nazcan y lo adorables que serán nuestros nietos. Envejeceremos juntos, ya lo verás.

. . .

_―¿Cómo crees que serán nuestros hijos? ―preguntaste mientras te servías una taza con café._

_Yo bajé el periódico y te miré por unos segundos, analizando la pregunta._

_― Mientras sean como tú, creo que serán perfectos ―afirmé―. Me encantaría que heredasen tus ojos._

_Simplemente sonreíste y dejaste la taza a un lado para saltar en mis brazos, besándome toda la cara entre risas._

_―Quiero tener muchos hijos contigo. También pienso que serán perfectos, siempre que se parezcan a ti._

_. . .  
_

Oh, cariño. Quiero que seas feliz. Aunque sea sin mí, trata de recordarme con cariño, pero vive tu vida. Yo te esperaré, no lo dudes.

―Edward… no. Bebé, despierta. Abre tus lindos ojos… ―sollozaste―. No me dejes sola.

Escuché a lo lejos el sonido de una sirena de ambulancia y las luces parpadeantes se reflejaban en tu rostro. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo sabía.

Tomé todas las fuerzas que me quedaban en mi cuerpo y las junté para despedirme de ti.

―Te amo ―dije con todo mi corazón―. Nunca lo olvides.

Tus sollozos estallaron y me besaste por última vez, mojando mi cara con tus lágrimas.

Ahora me iba, pero tú te tenías que quedar. Quiero que seas feliz, que hagas todo lo que no has hecho y deseabas hacerlo. Vive la vida, aprovéchala. No malgastes segundos preciosos en pensar qué hubiese sido si las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera, la vida es demasiado corta para arrepentimientos.

Recuérdame, pero no con pena. Recuerda los lindos momentos que vivimos juntos, esos son los que vale la pena de rememorar. Recuerda nuestros besos, caricias y palabras de amor.

Piensa en mí como una mariposa, tal como me lo dijiste aquel día en el parque. Yo te amé y disfruté cada segundo de ello. Mi vida se dividió en dos cuando te conocí… es como si otra vida hubiese comenzado y todo lo que había pasado antes de ti fuese gris, sin importancia. Tú me trajiste el color y la alegría a mi mundo.

_«Aunque el amor dure un día, valdrá la pena toda la espera»._

Te amo. Hasta siempre.

* * *

**Uff…**

**Me encantaría saber qué opinan. ;)**


End file.
